


before silence // after silence // and what continues.

by stxrryy



Series: oneshots. // dream smp [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Trans Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrryy/pseuds/stxrryy
Summary: so fundy was supposed to die in that forest huh?
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: oneshots. // dream smp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	before silence // after silence // and what continues.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gravestone_Monarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tommy and Tubbo's Guide To Not Fucking Up Your Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610045) by [Gravestone_Monarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch). 



There's a slight silence after the sickening squelch of Technoblade's sword sinking into Fundy's fur and muscle and fat, resting against bone when it shouldn't be. 

The enemy is staring daggers of steel at him, a glare stronger than the netherite temporarily embedded in his shoulder. And while he trembles back, a sharp canine of his own digging into the inside of his lip, he feels the overbearing and shocked stares of Tubbo staring at the back of his smaller frame. 

In that silence, only left filled by the murmurs of whoever surrounds this place, Fundy wonders if he could just stay here. If the blade could just stay in his shoulder, so he doesn't risk bleeding out or letting Techno go or even giving him the opportunity to strike again. 

In that silence, he's given the time to anticipate the feeling of the sword being ripped from his body. Maybe Technoblade knows the fear it would put Fundy through, or maybe he doesn't. Fundy doesn't know; in this time, his mind is blank to anything other than the paralyzing pain in his shoulder. 

Well, until Techno's glares stop having their terrifying glow, and until Fundy can hear the shocked breaths of Tubbo. 

Until Technoblade has torn the sword from Fundy's body, and nothing but a deep gasp can escape the fox, tumbled back from the steel and collided slightly with Tubbo. The small drips of blood that soak the ground shortly before are covered with the crimson that followed Techno ripping the sword from Fundy, leaving strings of blood that attempt to follow the sword and gather at the the sharp tip. 

Techno can't seem less phased; it's downright sadistic how his eyes narrow at the sight rather than wince and step back. Maybe he'd stay just to watch whatever drama unravelled before his eyes - 

(Fundy can still see through a blurred and erratic gaze that Techno's eyes are studying his now fallen figure, as if predicting what would happen next. Sick bastard; he probably finds this amusing. Fundy would not ever count himself related to him, no matter what blood they shared. Besides, most of his is bound to pool on the forest greenery at this rate, so it's not like it'd matter in the long run.) 

\- but it seemed that Tubbo's alarmed shouts have alerted him more than anyone to the presence of the others. By the time they arrived, he'd be outnumbered, and while he doesn't seem to care about his clothes getting stained with unwashable blood, he does seem to care about not dying to the hands of these people, and so before Fundy can take another shaky gaze at him or grasp for the cloak he wore in one swift and desperate pull, he's gone. 

Less of an image of that of a man running in fear, but more of a simple striding away from the blood shed he had caused, dragging a blade alongside him as it drives into the dirt and intermingles with the thick blood. 

Fundy is left shaky, keeping his teeth gritted to avoid inevitable whimpers from filling the silence Technoblade leaves. Nonetheless, he trembles and tries to settle on the softer grass. Prime, was he lucky this wasn't concrete, he'd think. 

(If his mind was not focused on the paralyzing pain of his now completely numb arm, or his gaze on the blood pouring dangerously from his arm, or his mind on the man standing behind him, that is.) 

So instead of think, Fundy lets out a short yelp and glances where Tubbo was standing just now- 

"T-Tubbo--? Everything's fine now- he's gone--" 

The words are tinged with a slight sense of irony that Fundy cannot notice until he raises his head, and even then, the irony does not set in as quick as the sharp blade once did. 

Technoblade had left the surroundings - or at least Fundy's slowly closing off surroundings - , and so had the younger man it seems, left Fundy's side and running off to only Prime knows where. 

Fundy could not believe in Prime and put his heart and soul into hoping he'd find an answer, and so he's forced to wait. He's forced to keep a hand digging violently into the numb arm that just seems like nothing but wet fur and crimson when he pulls his hand away and tries to focus his eyes on his palm. 

.. he can't seem to keep his eyes focused on a single thing, no matter how much he squints or keeps the object he hopes to see close to his face. 

(Keeping his focus is normally easy. He's skilled with coding - that would be simply impossible if he didn't have the attention span for it. 

But each time he attempts to keep his eyes on anything, whether that be his hands or the deep green grass or the oncoming shouts and footsteps steadily approaching his pathetically fragile body, he can see everything get gradually blurry, and his eyelids slowly begin to fall until he shakes his head and tries to see again. A never ending cycle, only leaving him more and more exhausted.) 

He's close to not even being able to properly distinguish the voices now closer than ever when he takes a disoriented look up at the sky. There's people around, and he can see the glare of the sun shining off of Eret's glasses, and the shoes of Tubbo, shined as a president's should be, but there's one certain shadow blocking his view of the sun and preventing him from looking back down at his wounds and the blood that quickly floods from his shoulder. 

He only notices the figure looming above him hasn't kneeled down to his level because of the glint a certain glass shines in his eyes, the transparent glass letting him take a look at the person holding it. 

Wilbur..? 

In whispered mumbles, Fundy can hear the fear in Wilbur's voice like nothing he's ever heard before, but he holds back a strained chuckle at the thought of that wasted worry.

The one time they try to gether together and help Fundy's lowlife of a father ends in failure in his own brash actions. Well, technically Tubbo's, but it wasn't like Fundy was going to stand by and watch the president of his country get stabbed and die just like, well, how he was stabbed. 

"Oh my god- Fundy! Fundy, are you--"

Fundy's never been one to cut off the people that are in power. He's never been higher - in fact, this is the lowest he's ever been. 

Even if he's felt more nonexistent as a figure staring himself or herself or whoever he- she used to be in the mirror, 

Or been smaller as a baby grasping at a proud father's hand to hold, 

Or was seen more insignificant by a betrayed and disheveled Schlatt, drunken, staring him down with wandering, deep eyes and grasping nothing but his will to keep- ruin a strong country and an empty beer bottle,

He's never been knocked down so quickly and fiercely. He certainly fears what he's become, but at this point, he has nothing to lose, so he doesn't fear the consequences of his newly planned actions. 

He only has one thing to gain, and he'd rather die than recieve it, so if he must put on a short facade just long enough to distract those around him to make his way to Wilbur, maybe this plan won't fall through like all their plans to all make it here in one piece. He'd rather each of them get back to L'Manberg and restore it to what it was before; just a family. 

"Wilbur-- Wil-.." 

Coughs make their way through his words, and the second they leave his mouth, he's left with the sharp realisation that attempting to make them believe he can easily focus his eyes on each and every one of them is easily able to fall through if he keeps sputtering and grimacing. He can't keep doing this, even if it's his instinct and a reaction he can't choke back, like weak defeat that comes crawling from the wound he's bearing and tries to branch out. 

His eyes peer to the shoes Wilbur wears as he speaks, slowly digging his hand into the green grass and attempting to make his way to his dad. 

"I'm- I'm fine-- This is fine. If Tubbo was- was killed, L'Manburg would... be fucked, you know..?"

Tubbo's guilt crawls on his back and the frown Fundy can just sense is heartbreaking. He knows its useless trying to glance over at him and apologise, since it'll only take up the remaining strength he has, but Fundy feels terrible about mumbling that one once it reaches his own ears in almost distorted mumbles. 

He cannot focus on anything but his plan, and even that is proving difficult since he's barely able to get close enough to Wilbur to even guarantee this plan will work. He may be using his strength for nothing, and all of this might fall through, and he'll be left with making a sacrifice for nothing, but if he thinks like that he knows it'll be true. For once, he has to be morbidly positive. 

As he almost crawls over to Wilbur's grasp, his grip falters and the soft thump of the fox falling once more against grass that's trampled on with each fall he takes. 

The only one to make a noise between Wilbur and Fundy at this point is Niki, a tearful gasp escaping her lips as her mouth is covered by a trembling cupped hand. 

(Fundy has already tried to swallow the guilt of losing his friends to this plan, but since it's useless and he knows with the actions he plans to make, he cannot forgive himself enough to peer up at Eret's already melancholic expression and listen to Niki's rhythmic sobs, he decides to ignore them and hope it hurts him less. It's selfish, but Fundy would rather be selfish and avoid his fears of losing those people that he truly cares about.) 

"No, Fundy- Fundy, we can fix this... you'll be ok, this'll be ok..." 

The cries that Fundy can sense held back in the voice he's temporarily focused on as he mutters enough strength to near Wilbur's body are heart shattering. Fundy doesn't ever recall Wilbur crying. Fundy knows he cried once in his father's arms, but that was a long time ago, and since he became him, he hasn't been a crier. 

Maybe that'll change if he could just.. 

His left leg is finally able to be slightly raised, and for whatever strength Fundy has left, he knows he'll have to put it behind one final kick, so he mutters under his breath. 

"I doubt you'd even wanna fix this after--.. 

doubt you'll get the chance." 

Fundy doesn't ever recall Wilbur letting out a louder shout, and so he winces until he can hear shattered glass, and a shiver crawls up his spine along with a cracked smile that appears on his face as the small crowd of people that gather around Wilbur to help him up go quiet once more. 

It's weird to 

hear Tommy

so 

quiet 

.

.

.

There's a window of time where after silence, a louder sound makes it's way to Fundy's ears. 

Earlier, it was Technoblade ripping a sword - named after killing orphans or whatever that asshole does in his spare time - out of Fundy's fur where it had once decided to seal with his fur and muscle and bone and blood and all that followed when he tore it out. 

But now, it's the warped sobs of a father Fundy doesn't know anymore. 

Well, not until the blurs leave space for Fundy to see his face, now brighter than it's ever been and more full of life Fundy's seen in.. years. 

He doesn't want to believe that tears are streaming down his father's face, and so he doesnt. He doesn't want to face that this is because Fundy himself caused this. So he doesn't. 

(In fact, he does, but he'll never fully admit it to himself. He knows that crash was glass of a potion shattering and hitting Wilbur. He knows that was a waste of his life because they'll never make another one for him since supplies were low as it was and now there's nothing left, and Fundy's accepted that. But to see Wilbur so upset leaves guilt on Fundy's mind.) 

There's a brief moment where disbelief and acceptance intermingle somehow naturally in Fundy's mind, and all he's left with is a brief smile opposing the mindless and sloppy sobs that escape Wilbur, shaking his father's body before he can hold Fundy's. 

"..why--? .." 

Whether Wilbur even murmured words asking, begging for an explanation, Fundy isn't even sure of anymore. But he still fights off the overwhelming urge to shut his eyes each time his eyelids droop and lift back up with the help of a few brief blinks. He attempts to answer, but instead of fully succeed like he had with the plan to take Wilbur down only to bring him back to how he used to be, he fails in his wording, bittersweet and ironic in all their meaning. 

"That's my dad. That's-- That's who you were before any of this happened. Y-You're gonna stay like that, aren't you--?" 

The first answer Fundy can come up with is in correlation with Wilbur's grief stricken expression as Wilbur finally lifts him just enough to cradle him in his arms and let Fundy feel each time Wilbur's hands tremble, or each time his chest moves with the rhythm of his cries. 

"I-I-- Fundy, that's not-- I-I can't promise that, not if I dont have a reason to, I-" 

"You have to. Theres only one potion." 

.. the deafening silence leaves Fundy thinking if he's dead yet, but as he softly feels a small tear of his own wet his fluffy cheeks, he almost lets out a sigh of relief. 

Theres something almost terrifying waiting for Wilbur's response each time he pauses. Not that it ever stopped Fundy when he was younger, or when he betrayed his own father or when he'd mumble hatred for the man when he wasn't there to defend himself. 

".. my little champion. I-I'll--.." 

Wilbur takes a second or two to clear his throat, and hold Fundy just a little closer. There's hesitation in every move Fundy makes; nothing like anything he's pulled off today. Today is an outlier, but it doesn't matter what it even is now, because soon it wont be anything. 

There's something oddly terrifying yet relieving to know that in Wilburs arms, and so with the remainder of his strength, he curls his arms around his father and buries his face in Wilbur's shoulder. 

"I'll stay strong. I'll try." 

Fundy lets out a choked sob, and the pain rushes back and he lets out another because it hurts and then he decides he doesn't want to hurt or cry or hold or hear or see anymore. 

(It was always his choice, after all.) 

  
There's a long silence after Fundy stops crying.

**Author's Note:**

> so fundy was supposed to die in that forest huh?


End file.
